Skenario MBA
by Ken Takashina
Summary: M only for save. Hanya dengan tubuh tak seksimu, kau membuatku tergila-gila. Hanya dengan sifat kerasmu, kau mampu membuatku berteguk lutut. Dalam sikap dinginmu, kau menyimpan ketulusan untuk menerimaku. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Rukia...
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach By Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, AU**

**Rate : M for Save  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hanya dengan tubuh tak seksimu, kau membuatku tergila-gila. Hanya dengan sifat kerasmu, kau mampu membuatku berteguk lutut. Dalam sikap dinginmu, kau menyimpan ketulusan untuk menerimaku.<p>

Menerimaku yang telah kau kutuk untuk setia kepadamu selamanya. Meskipun begitu, kenapa aku harus menikahimu? Karena menikah denganmu, semua itu terjadi. Aku melukaimu, sedangkan aku tak menyadarinya.

Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Rukia… meskipun kau tak mencintaiku sekalipun.

* * *

><p><strong>Skenario MBA<strong>

*Gay*

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Sunyi. Itulah satu kata yang mampu mendefinisikan suasana malam—di mana hujan deras mengguyur dan udara dingin mendominasi, kenapa bisa? Tapi, sepertinya segala hal tersebut sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada sepasang pengantin baru yang satu ini.<p>

Penantian berjam-jam telah di tempuh oleh mereka. Tentu saja demi malam ini. Sebut saja malam pertama. Yang konon adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sepasang muda-mudi untuk merajut cinta mereka lebih dalam.

Mengenal segalanya, mengetahui apa saja dari masing-masing pasangan yang tentu saja sudah mendapat status legal untuk diketahui. Khususnya… hal seintim apa pun.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Di sebuah kamar istimewa itulah, mereka akan memulai permainan. Setelah penantian lama tentunya, perjalanan yang sering disebut transmigrasi itu bukanlah perkara yang menyenangkan. Mereka terlalu jauh menentukan lokasi malam pertama.

Hanya seorang gadis yang tak seksi dengan seorang pria berambut mencolok yang tak ada seorang pun yang tak mengenal sosoknya. Tentu saja, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pria yang mencoba-coba, setidaknya ini adalah kali pertama dirinya mencium, mengecup atau bahkan memagut bibir seorang gadis. Terlebih lagi istri barunya itu, Rukia Kuchiki.

Mungkin mengetahui rasa dari berciuman itu sangat menggairahkan sehingga pria berstatus suami itu tak mampu menghentikan aktivitasnya semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan mungil, kecil atau bahkan mini terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan berat badan sang suami yang tak henti-hentinya menekan, menindih atau sekedar menggesek tubuhnya.

Satu hal yang pasti, mereka masih sama-sama perawan. Mereka belum melakukan apa pun. Karena baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baru sampai di tempat malam pertama mereka tersebut—sang suami langsung saja menyerang gadis malang itu.

"Engh…"

Sepertinya sulit bagi sang gadis untuk mengucapkan satu kata sekali pun. Karena Ichigo sama sekali tak memberi waktu barang sedetik pun bagi Rukia untuk bernapas bebas.

Pelukan Ichigo semakin intim terasa bagi Rukia. Pagutan bibirnya seakan menginginkan semua yang ada pada diri gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu—terlalu muda untuk ukuran seorang istri selain karena tubuh mungil tentu saja.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Woi, Ichigo! Kita perlu bicara. Sekarang!"

Terdengar suara teriakan menggema di balik sebuah pintu kamar berfasilitaskan hotel berbintang lima itu. Namun sepertinya Ichigo sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Tentu saja karena ia terlalu sibuk.

"Engh…"

Sekali lagi Rukia mencoba untuk berbicara, tapi tetap saja ia tak mampu menahan tekanan yang Ichigo berikan untuk membuatnya bisu dan terbungkam dalam kemesraan mereka. Di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Ichigo tersenyum menyadari bahwa sang istri tak mampu menahan aktifitas yang dilakukan secara paksa oleh dirinya—sedikit merasa bangga.

Ichigo menurunkan kecupannya menuju rahang kemudian meneggelamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher pasangannya. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Rukia dan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia…" ungkap Ichigo yang mampu didengar baik oleh Rukia.

Namun, sepertinya Rukia sudah tak mampu lagi mengatakan apa pun untuk menjawabnya. Gadis itu merasa pusing dan demam dadakan sekarang. Mungkin saja lelaki di atasnya ini yang menjadi penyebab.

"Sial kau, Ichigo! Cepat bangun!" seseorang yang baru saja masuk secara paksa itu segera menarik kerah belakang baju Ichigo, membuat kesenangannya sirna.

Salahkan pada pintu yang tak terkunci. Kini Ichigo hanya menatap sahabat karibnya itu dengan pandangan malas. Bagaimana tidak? Malam pertamannya terganggu.

"Kenapa kau membuang kontrak ini ke tempat sampah, Bodoh? Kau menghinaku?" teriak lelaki tersebut dengan kilatan mata tajamnya.

Ichigo tak mwnggubris pria yang kini tengah menenteng sebuah dokumen yang menurut Ichigo memang sangat tak penting. Dengan cepat Ichigo membalas tatapan tajam pria di depanya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tertarik dengan sekenario itu, Grimm. Berhentilah menghantuiku." jawab Ichigo sambil menarik kerah baju pria berambut _turquoise_ tersebut.

"Kau meremehkanku? Kau tahu, semua film garapanku selalu menjadi _box__office_. Dan bukannya kau yang selalu kurekrut untuk memainkannya?" tuntut Grimmjow membalas cengkraman kerah baju milik Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menyukai Drama Romantis dengan judul yang memuakkan! Itu membuatku ingin muntah!" cela Ichigo menampik cengkraman Grimmjow.

"Lagi pula… bukankah ini malam pertamamu dengan…" lanjut Ichigo yang terhenti begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"Grimm, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Inikan malam pertama kita." seorang gadis bergelayut manja memeluk Grimmjow dari belakang.

Tripikal gadis seksi idaman setiap pria di dunia fana. Memiliki tinggi yang semampai, lekuk tubuh sempurna, rambut indah menjuntai dan…

"Wah… kau benar! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya," kata Grimmjow terkekeh sambil melirik dada istrinya.

Semburat merah jelas terlihat di pipi gadis itu. Tapi Ichigo yang melihatnya menjadi tertular merona.

"Sial kau! Cepat pergi, kau mulai mengusikku!" marah Ichigo saat melihat kemesraan pasangan selain dirinya di kamar yang notabene adalah tempat pribadi bagi dirinya.

"Ayo, Nell. Aku ingin mandi bersama denganmu dulu. Ahahaha… aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini sejak lama," kata Grimmjow yang sama sekali tak menggubris usiran Ichigo.

Ichigo yang merasa tertantang segera berbalik ke arah istrinya dan dengan teriakan lantang dan dengan bangga ia berkata,

"Rukia, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersa…" kata Ichigo penuh semangat sebelum ia mendapati keadaan Rukia yang sedikit tak normal sekarang.

Bibir gadis pujaannya itu memucat. Titik-titik keringat dingin memenuhi dahinya. Matanya terpejam erat hingga lipatan-lipatan keloak mata indahnya menojol mengesankan bahwa gadis itu tengah menahan sakit.

Ichigo secepat kilat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi panik tingkat ketujuh. Selalu saja, hal sekecil apa pun yang terjadi pada Rukia mampu membuat stimulus berlebihan bagi Ichigo.

"Rukia! Rukia! Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa ada yang sakit? Ba—bagian mana?" dengan cepat Ichigo menahan tubuhnya di atas Rukia, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan mengenggam tangan Rukia.

Grimmjow dan Neliel—pasangan lain yang tentu saja menikah dan berbulan madu bersama Ichigo tersebut sontak menghentikan aksi candanya dan mendekat melihat kondisi Rukia.

Rukia yang menyadari suara suaminya itu dengan cepat membuka mata. Tak ingin melihat suaminya khawatir, ia cepat-cepat bersikap normal.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa. A—apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" kata Rukia berusaha berbicara normal seperti sebelumnya.

Namun perkataan Rukia sama sekali tak berefek bagi pria yang sudah panik atau sangat panik tepatnya. Kedua mata lelaki itu masih menatap serius Rukia.

"Apakah sakit lagi? Perutmu sakit? Aku harus segera membawamu ke Dokter, Rukia!" kata Ichigo yang dengan cepat mengambil posisi berdiri dan berbalik beranjak meninggalkan ranjang tersebut.

Tapi salah satu tangan Rukia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Menariknya sekuat yang ia mampu. Membuat Ichigo dengan mendadak tertarik dan jatuh kembali ke arah tubuh istrinya.

Gerak reflek Ichigo beraksi cepat. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh tingginya untuk tidak menghantam tubuh mungil sang istri di bawahnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Rukia menarik leher Ichigo dan membawa sang pria menuju godaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Berkontak fisik dengan Rukia adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuat apapun yang bersarang di otaknya lenyap.

Bahkan kedua orang di dalam kamar itu sudah tak dihiraukan lagi oleh mereka. Dengan susah payah Rukia mencoba untuk menggoda suaminya, dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Bukankah ini malam pertama kita… Ayolah…" kata Rukia dengan nada yang terkesan menggoda dan itu mampu membuat Ichigo kembali mendominasi aktifitas mereka.

Grimmjow yang melihat adegan _live_ tersebut hanya bisa menatap dengan malas kemudian dengan cepat ia menjambak rambut jingga Ichigo, menariknya untuk menjauhkan kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan.

"Hei, sadarlah. Istrimu sekarat, Ichigo." kata Grimmjow yang terkesan melebih-lebihkan.

Tapi akibat jambakan itu Ichigo kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan tentu saja ia tahu bahwa saat ini bukan waktu mereka untuk bermesra-mesraan. Ichigo kembali panik.

"Aku harus cepat! Rukia, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" kata Ichigo cepat sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari sebuah kunci mobil saja.

Ichigo nampak tergesa-gesa. Seakan-akan sesuatu sedang mengejarnya. Grimmjow yang melihat kepanikan yang keterlalauan itu lagi kini segera mendekat ke arah sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, biar aku yang mengantarkannya. Kau terlalu sakit meskipun hanya untuk menyetir sebuah mobil," kata Grimmjow mendiksikan kepanikan Ichigo.

Sontak Ichigo langsung berdiri dan mencengkram kerah Grimmjow. Dalam kebingungan melihat kondisi Rukia dan pencarianya yang tak juga menunjukkan hasil, ia mulai murka.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin berkata bahwa aku tak mampu menolong Rukia? Tak bisa mengurusnya? Sialan kau!" marah Ichigo yang ditanggapi biasa oleh Grimmjow.

Kebiasaan sejak SMU, bila menyangkut tentang Rukia. Lelaki berumur dua puluh satu tahun ini mejadi hilang akal dan cepat emosi. Tak peduli lawan atau kawan, semua tersembur amarahnya.

"Oke, oke. Terserah kau. Kami akan menyusulmu." kata Grimmjow sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya pertanda menyerah.

Dengan takut-takut gadis berambut _seagreen_ itu mulai mendekat ke tempat kedua pria yang tengah beradu mulut saat ini. Begitu sampai,

"I—ini, Ichigo. Kunci mobilmu kutemukan di meja." Kata Neliel sambil mengulurkan tangan, menyerahkan kunci mobil _Mazda__MX-5_ milik Ichigo.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menyahut kunci mobil tersebut dan dengan segera menuju ke arah Rukia, menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Grimmjow hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Bukan hal bagus membiarkan pria sepanik Ichigo untuk menuruni alur jalan yang berklok-kelok di malam sepetang ini. Mengingat tempat bulan madu mereka adalah daerah pegunungan, yang sungguh berbahaya menyetir dalam keadaan kalap.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Ichigo meninggalkan vila mewah tersebut. Beranjak pergi padahal dirinya sendiri tak tahu lokasi rumah sakit terdekat di wilayah tersebut. Sangat bodoh dan terlalu gegabah.

***(_)***

"Ichigo, maafkan aku," kata Rukia menatap kepanikan suaminya.

Ichigo seakan lupa dengan segala hal di sekitarnya. Bahkan saat ini Ichigo hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tidak memakai sandal, bahkan tak memasang sabuk keamanan untuk keselamatan mereka sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?" kata Ichigo menjawab dengan cepat seraya terus berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya.

"Di malam pertama kita sekalipun, aku selalu membuatmu kesusahan. Seharusnya kita tak perlu pergi seperti ini," lanjut Rukia menyesal.

"Kau sedang sakit, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu lagi." kata Ichigo yang kini mulai pecah konsentarasi pada Rukia.

"Ini malam pertama kita. Aku ingin kembali. Sekarang! Aku tidak ingin…" kata Rukia namun terpotong.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia? Malam kedua masih tetap ada kan? Yang peting kita harus ke Rumah sakit sekarang," tegas Ichigo mengingat kondisi Rukia yang memang pesakitan sejak dulu.

"Benarkah? Apa malam kedua itu benar-benar ada?" gumam Rukia namun tetap terdengar jelas oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Kemudian sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut istrinya yang begitu ragu akan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkannya. Apa lagi menyangkut hal bercinta, membuat Ichigo ingin tertawa saja.

"Kurasa… malam kedua itu takkan pernah ada, Ichigo…" kata Rukia sambil menatap dalam sisi dari wajah suaminya yang masih bersikukuh menatap jalan beraspal di depannya.

Berhasil. Perkataan Rukia itu telah membuat Ichigo berpaling ke arah Rukia sekarang. Nada bicara Rukia terdengar sumbang dan misterius. Membuat gurauan tersebut tak lucu lagi baginya.

Sepasang mata musim gugur itu menatap heran ke arah Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia menatap ragu kepada Ichigo. Ichigo menemukan kejanggalan di kedua iris violet tersebut.

Dan tanpa mereka duga, di tikungan setajam itu, sebuah truk kontrainer melaju lurus berlawanan arah dengan mobil Ichigo. Konsentrasi Ichigo yang kini beralih pada Rukia membuat sorot lampu dari truk mengejutkan Ichigo karena menuju langsung pada mobilnya dengan sangat menyilaukan.

Gerak reflek Ichigo bekerja terlalu cepat dan tanpa kontrol. Karena panik dan terkejut dengan silaunya cahaya tersebut, Ichigo membanting setir ke kanan. Padahal truk tersebut takkan begitu saja menabrak mobil Ichigo.

Yang justru terkejut adalah Rukia dan si pengendara truk itu. Gerak reflek Ichigo tersebut membuat body kiri mobil Ichigo menabrak keras dinding tebing yang tepat berada di sisinya. Rukia berteriak dan Ichigo melebarkan mata terkejut. Akhirnya…

***(_)***

"Penanganan mereka terlalu lama. Salah satu dari mereka mengalami penyumbatan pada saraf otak akibat benturan hebat yang tidak ditangani dengan cepat,"

Tampak Grimmjow begitu terpukul atas kejadian tersebut. Ia sudah menduga bahwa kecelakaan ini akan terjadi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak berhasil mencegah sahabatnya sendiri untuk tak berhadapan dengan maut.

Grimmjow hanya terdiam, menatap kedua sepatu kets putih yang dikenakannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari dokter dihadapannya.

"Ini bisa berakibat fatal. Struktur limbiknya saja sudah seperti ini. Dan kami tidak bisa menjamin dia akan sembuh total," kata dokter tersebut sambil menunjukkan hasil ronsen di depannya.

Neliel mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasan dokter bernamakan Urahara Kisuke itu, "La—lalu?" Neliel mulai tak sabar dengan penjelasan selanjutnya.

Dokter tersebut diam sejenak kemudian kembali berkata, "Salah satu dari mereka akan mengalami…"

***(_)***

Grimmjow hanya terdiam melihat keadaan sahabat tercintanya tersebut. Sungguh payah, Ichigo terlihat sangat lemah sekarang. Bahkan ia belum juga sadar sejak lima jam yang lalu.

"Payah kau, Ichigo. Karena menungguimu, aku jadi tak tidur sama sekali. Sial!" maki Grimmjow sambil menatap nanar pada sahabatnya.

"Sindrom amnestik*****? Aku tak yakin kau mampu menerimanya, Ichigo…" kata Grimmjow pelan sambil melirik pada wajah pucat Ichigo.

Ia merasa suatu bencana akan hadir setelah ini. Dan takkan mudah menanganinya. Kini Grimmjow mulai berpikir hal apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Bahkan lebih baik kau amnesia***** selamanya, Kawan. Kau pasti akan terluka berat saat mengetahuinya,"

***(_)***

"Jadi… bersifat permanen ya? Kau tidak akan mengingat siapa Ichigo? Berita yang sangat bagus," kata Neliel pada Rukia yang kini tengah memandangi wajah pucat gadis tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang Rukia. "Ya! Dan lebih bagusnya lagi, kalian belum melakukan apapun setelah pernikahan ini. Bonus satu untukku," lanjut Neliel sambil tersenyum.

Ia kembali berdiri dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum riang sambil memejamkan mata. Begitu geraknya terhenti, ia meloncat dan kembali berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Rukia. Ia condongkan tubuhnya untuk merapatkan wajah miliknya dengan telinga Rukia.

Dengan berbisik ia berkata, "Bonus keduanya… Ichigo juga tak mengingatmu, Sayang…"

Neliel tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi Rukia, "Terima kasih, _Loser_…"

***(_)***

Grimmjow menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan gelisah. Perasaannya tak menentu mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu Kakak Rukia—Byakuya Kuchiki menghubugi _handphone_ Ichigo. Tentu saja dirinyalah yang menerima.

Kebohonganpun dibuatnya. Untuk menghindari murkaan pria kaya raya itu Grimmjow berdalih bahwa dirinya dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk menetap di Noches dan sudah meninggali rumah yang baru saja mereka beli.

Awalnya Byakuya sempat tak menerima keputusan sepihak tersebut, mengingat Ichigo tak pernah berkata akan merebut Rukia seutuhnya dari dirinya. Namun tetap saja, ikatan legal yang sudah di sandang mereka mau tak mau membuat Byakuya berkata,

"Baiklah, jika pria itu ingin memonopoli Rukia sendiri,"

Kedengarannya memang tak menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang, Grimmjow harus berpikir keras untuk mengembalikan ingatan Ichigo dan membuat Rukia kembali jatuh cinta kepada Ichigo sehingga membuat pernikahan mereka kembali seperti semula.

Dan Grimmjow memutuskan untuk…

"Mereka berdua harus memainkan skenario buatanku, Nel. Dan ini harus berhasil. Bukan lagi di dunia hiburan, ini dunia nyata," kata Grimmjow serius.

Seorang Grimmjow yang notabene adalah produser sekaligus _writer_ atau bahkan sutradara film yang cukup fenomenal itu menantang dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan…

"Mulai besok, kita syuting dadakan! Dan mereka berdua yang akan memainkan skenario buatanku! Hahaha…" kata Grimmjow dengan berbangga hati.

Lain halnya dengan Neliel. Ia mengendus rencana yang tak menguntungkan baginya. Kesempatan untuk mencuri perhatian Ichigo hilanglah sudah, gara-gara ide bodoh suaminya yang pasti.

"Terserah kau sajalah…" jawab Neliel pasrah.

**Bersambung di Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Amnesia<strong> adalah hilangnya ingatan/memori seseorang, seperti kejadian, informasi, dan pengalaman. Bersifat sementara. Akibat dari kerusakan struktur otak yang membentuk sistem limbik tempat pengendalian emosi dan kenangan. Struktur ini meliputi talamus di pusat otak dan formasi hipokampus yang berada di lobus temporal otak._

_***Sindrom****amnestik** merupakan Amnesia berupa Sindrom yang bisa menyebabkan penderita kehilangan ingatan secara permanen. Menghapus semua kenangan namun tidak keahlian, kecerdasan, atau identitas diri. Dan mengurangi tingkat daya ingat penderita._

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Review, Review ditunggu, Readers… Untuk fic Untitle ditunggu yaw… Sulit buat lemon nih. Hehehe…<strong>

**Kritik, Saran, atau Flame Gay terima dengan tangan terbuka. Tinggalkan review yaw? Akan Update cepet lo readers maksa autor. hehehe...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to:** Seag, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, ichigo4rukia, kuroaya, who know, voidy, Bad Girl, Riruzawa Hiru15, curio cherry, Hujan.

**Bleach By Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, AU**

**Rate : Teen (T+)**

* * *

><p><strong>Skenario MBA<strong>

*Gay*

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Seorang Grimmjow yang notabene adalah produser sekaligus <em>writer<em> atau bahkan sutradara film yang cukup fenomenal itu menantang dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan…

"Mulai besok, kita syuting dadakan! Dan mereka berdua yang akan memainkan skenario buatanku! Hahaha…" kata Grimmjow dengan berbangga hati.

Lain halnya dengan Neliel. Ia mengendus rencana yang tak menguntungkan baginya. Kesempatan untuk mencuri perhatian Ichigo hilanglah sudah, gara-gara ide bodoh suaminya yang pasti.

"Terserah kau sajalah…" jawab Neliel pasrah.

***(_)***

**Sebulan kemudian**

Skenario buatan Grimmjow telah dimulai sejak hari ini. Tepat saat kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut telah sadar dan sembuh total sehingga diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Rukia diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada Neliel beserta seorang artis seksi bernama Yoruichi Shihoin. Sedangkan Ichigo tentu saja di bawah pengawasan khusus Grimmjow beserta seorang aktor yang sering dipasangkan dengan Ichigo di setiap film garapan Grimmjow, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Sangat pantas dijadikan rekan bisnis, apalagi dalam misi segawat ini. Rival Ichigo satu ini memiliki sifat yang jauh bertentangan dengan Ichigo. Sifatnya sangat dingin dan cuek namun tenang.

Mungkin saja dengan kehadiran Hitsugaya, Ichigo dapat mudah pulih dari amnesianya, itulah harapan Grimmjow. Dan juga mengingat bahwa Hitsugaya pernah memiliki riwayat memperebutkan Rukia setahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak menjamin Rukia akan kembali pada pria itu. Jika Rukia memilihku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya," kata lelaki berambut es dan bermata _seagreen_ tersebut.

Awalnya Grimmjow sedikit takut kalau-kalau perkataan Hitsugaya benar adanya. Tapi… skenario buatannya menuntut Hitsugaya untuk ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, itu urusan nanti. Yang penting sekarang, kau harus membantuku mengembalikan ingatan Ichigo," jawab Grimmjow sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal.

Hitsugaya hanya memejamkan mata dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Selalu bersok _cool_ dan itulah yang membuat Grimmjow ingin muntah sekarang.

"Jika kau tak menepati janji. Hal ini akan kuadukan pada Byakuya. Kau tahu kan? Byakuya pasti akan berada dipihakku," tuntut Hitsugaya berusaha mengancam.

Mengingat bahwa setahun yang lalu Byakuya lebih merestui hubungan Rukia dengan Hitsugaya daripada dengan Ichigo. Membuat Hitsugaya memiliki simpanan kartu As untuk _ending_ skenario nanti.

"Sial! Mati kau Ichigo." kata Grimmjow dalam hati menatap Hitsugaya yang terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

***(_)***

Dengan perlahan seakan ragu, Ichigo mulai membuka perlahan kedua matanya secara bersamaan. Terbuka sekilas kemudian tertutup dan terbuka kembali, begitulah seterusnya. Demikian juga Grimmjow yang sedari tadi mengawasi Ichigo.

Begitu gregetannya hingga ia tak sabar untuk membangunkan langsung sahabat tercintanya tersebut. Dengan sekali gerakan, Grimmjow langsung saja memeluk Ichigo yang masih enggan untuk menatap dunia.

"Oh, Ichigo! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" teriak Grimmjow sambil memeluk leher Ichigo dengan semangat tinggi.

Ichigo yang tadinya enggan untuk membuka mata, kini matanya terbelalak lebar dikarenakan ada seorang pria yang berani memeluknya secara terang-terangan. Dan juga…

**Cup!**

Dan tanpa ragu lagi Grimmjow mengecup lembut pipi Ichigo saat lelaki itu memeluk Ichigo yang memang sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Ichigo langsung saja mencengkram kedua bahu Grimmjow dan mencoba untuk menjauhkan kontak antara tubuh pria tersebut dengan dirinya.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ichigo menatap tajam mata Grimmjow yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Grimmjow hanya menyeringai mengetahui bahwa Ichigo sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa lelaki itu mengenal dirinya. Tanpa ragu Grimmjow menampik kedua tangan Ichigo yang menghalangi dirinya.

Dengan garak lambat Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya merapat pada wajah Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut dan mematung saat berani-beraninya pria ini hendak memperkosanya.

Oh tidak, maksudnya hendak menciumnya. Ichigo tak bisa berpikir normal saat perlahan Ichigo mulai merasakan hembusan napas Grimmjow menyapu wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena takut dan syok.

Bibirnya menganga karena heran sedangkan matanya setia memelototi kedua mata Grimmjow yang mulai terpejam. Wajah Ichigo menjadi sangat horor saat bibir Grimmjow hampir menyentuh bibirnya.

"Manis sekali, aku meyukaimu, Ichigo…" kata Grimmjow sebelum bibirnya tepat mengenai bibir Ichigo.

Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi, dengan cepat Ichigo menahan kedua pipi Grimmjow dan secara bersamaan Grimmjow merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya. Dengan perlahan Ichigo berkata,

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Grimm!" katanya dengan nada mengancam yang penuh penekanan.

Dengan cepat dan belum sempat Grimmjow menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya, dengan sekuat tanaga Ichigo meninju hidung Grimmjow hingga yang bersangkutan jatuh ke lantai dan berguling-guling sampai dapat dihentikan saat kaki Hitsugaya menahannya.

Dengan ganas Ichigo kini berposisi berdiri di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia meremat-remat kepalan tangannya—mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Grimmjow.

"Tak puaskah kau sudah menciumku waktu SMU? Dan kau ingin benar-benar mati di tanganku rupanya," kata Ichigo yang secara bersamaan melompat dari ranjangnya dan mendekat pada Grimmjow yang masih terkapar tak berdaya.

Grimmjow mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah. Ia mulai memaki-maki karena hidungnya begitu nyeri saat ini. Melihat keadaan itu, Hitsugaya melangkahi jasad hidup Grimmjow kemudian mengambil langkah untuk menghadang Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kalian memang pasangan homo. Tak perlu saling membunuh seperti itu," kata Hitsugaya dengan santainya sambil memejamkan mata dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

Grimmjow yang baru menyadari bahwa dengan tak sopannya Hitsugaya melangkahi tubuhnya kini berdiri dan mulai protes.

"Sial kau, Toushiro! Bocah norak!" maki Grimmjow yang selalu muak melihat tingkah Hitsugaya yang selalu nampak _cool_ di matanya, dan Grimmjow enggan mengakui itu.

"Cih! Apa maksudmu, Grimmjow? Pria homo tak berguna," kata Hitsugaya santai sambil melirik Grimmjow di belakangnya.

Ichigo yang mulai muak kini mencengkram erat kerah baju Hitsugaya. Ia marah karena bocah di depan ini begitu mudahnya mengatakan dirinya sebagai homo. Padahal ia masih menyukai wanita. Hanya Grimmjow saja yang bercanda kelewat batas.

"Apa-apaan kau, Bocah? Aku dan Grimmjow bukanlah homo. Sial kau!" ancam Ichigo yang ditanggapi santai oleh Hitsugaya.

Dengan cepat Hitsugaya menampik cengkraman Ichigo pada bajunya. Seperti skenario, Hitsugaya harus menginjak kaki Ichigo sekarang. Dan dengan enggan Hitsugaya melakukannnya dan cepat mundur beberapa langkah setelah misinya selesai.

"Sial! Kenapa kau menginjakku, Midget?" teriak Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kakinya.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum kemudian mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya, "Benar, panggil saja dia, Midget. Tubuhnya memang pendek. Hahaha…"

Bertepatan dengan kata terakhir Grimmjow tersebut, Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Segalanya aktivitas tubuhnya terhenti. Seakan mendapatkan suatu petunjuk tapi tak dapat menemukan maknanya. Ichigo tanpa berkata apapun segera berlari meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

Grimmjow terkejut sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya memasang wajah cuek. Sebenarnya Grimmjow cukup beruntung, mengingat saat terakhir kali ia mencium Ichigo, tulang lengannya sempat retak karena amukan Ichigo. Dan beruntung kali ini hanya hidungnya saja yang berdarah.

"Wah… tak kuduga, cara itu bisa membuatnya cepat mengenaliku," kata Grimmjow begitu bangga dengan aksi ekstrimnya tersebut.

"Lihatlah, kekasihmu sekarang meninggalkanmu," kata Hitsugaya sambil mendekat ke arah ranjang.

Grimmjow senang-senang saja saat Hitsugaya mengatakannya. Tapi begitu ingat bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki istri, sepertinya kebiasaan waktu SMA itu harus segera ditinggalkannya.

"Ya… Ichigo memang manis. Tapi aku bukanlah homo seperti yang kau katakan, Toushiro." jelas Grimmjow sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sepertinya memang gatal.

Hitsugaya kini memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Ichigo. Melipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala miliknya. Ia juga menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Ya, ya, ya… Terserah kau saja." kata Hitsugaya santai.

Grimmjow yang mulai tak tahan dengan sikap pria di depannya tersebut memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

***(_)***

Dilain pihak Ichigo terus saja berlari menyusuri vila yang disewa Grimmjow untuk mewujudkan skenarionya tersebut. Setiap sisi vila telah Ichigo telusuri. Setiap kamar yang ada telah Ichigo kunjungi. Namun… kosong.

"Sial, apa yang sedang kucari?" kata Ichigo sambil mengatur napasnya yang pendek karena kelelahan.

Tentu saja ia takkan menemukan siapa pun di sini. Jelas, vila seluas itu hanya ditinggali oleh tiga orang pria tampan itu saja, tak ada yang lain. Lagi pula apa yang sedang dicari Ichigo?

"Woi, Ichigo! Kenapa kau berlari tak jelas seperti itu? Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Grimmjow yang kini mendapati Ichigo tengah mengatur napas dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Ichigo tak menggubris pertanyaan Grimmjow. Ia masih juga berpikir, bahkan sekarang ia sedikit bingung. Ia seolah-olah mencari sesuatu tapi ia tak tahu apa yang ia cari.

"Kau tuli? Oi!" kata Grimmjow mulai kesal.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu, tapi aku tak ingat," kata Ichigo lesu.

Tampak di wajah sahabatnya itu, raut wajah sedih kembali dilihat Grimmjow. Ia jadi mengingat masa-masa di mana Ichigo kehilangan Rukia setahun yang lalu, jadi tak tega melihatnya.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin menciummu, Bodoh!" kata Grimmjow sambil menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke atas meja.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Grimm…" jawab Ichigo sambil berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Grimmjow yang mulai mengusiknya.

Dengan cepat Grimmjow meraih pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak membalikkan badannya untuk menatap atau sekedar bertanya kenapa Grimmjow menghentikannya.

Ia terlalu merasa tak bersemangat hari ini dan ia enggan untuk memulai suatu perbincangan panjang atau bisa juga disebut curhat. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan masih kedua tangan yang terhubung oleh genggaman Grimmjow.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan sekarang. Kau harus ikut denganku," kata Grimmjow yang kemudian melepaskan tangannya untuk menahan Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo malas yang kini sedikit menanggapi tawaran Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kini berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. Mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari dalam sana dan melambai-lambaikannya di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Kubawa kau ke suatu tempat. Kita akan bersenang-senang di sana," kata Grimmjow yang ditanggapi datar oleh Ichigo.

Mendapati tak ada ketertarikan Ichigo dengan penawarannya, segera dirangkulnya Ichigo dari samping dan berkata, "Aku memaksa, jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Jika kau tak mau, aku akan kembali menyerangmu," ancam Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, baiklah… aku ikut," kata Ichigo malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong… dimana bocah sok itu?" tanya Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri.

***(_)***

Begitu pintu gedung itu terbuka dan dimasuki oleh ketiga pria berwarna-warni tersebut, dentuman musik kencang dengan cepat memekakkan keenam telinga mereka. Ichigo bukannya bertampang suka malah semakin jutek.

Lain halnya dengan Grimmjow, wajahnya berseri-seri melihat beberapa penari latar seksi menari erotis di atas panggung. Begitu riuh dan berisik. Ichigo sampai berbalik dan ingin meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Sebuah kaki menghadang sepasang kaki Ichigo untuk berbalik meninggalkan gedung tersebut. Dan pemilik kaki itu adalah…

"Kau mau kemana, Kurosaki?" kata Hitsugaya menghentikan langkah Ichigo dengan malasnya.

"Aku ingin keluar, aku tidak tahan di tempat seperti ini. Menyingkirlah!" kata Ichigo mencoba untuk memaksa.

Ichigo berkata sambil menendang kaki Hitsugaya yang menghadangnya. Namun sebuah pelukan berhasil menghentikannya dari belakang. Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menonjol merapat pada tubuhnya dan begitu ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai, Tuan! Kenapa pergi? Bersenang-senanglah dulu," kata seorang wanita yang hanya memakai sebuah bra dan rok mini.

Segala bagian tubuhnya terekspos dan menonjol. Hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit terganggu. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya melihat dengan wajah datar, sedikit tak terima bila istrinya memakai baju seseksi itu, tapi… mau bagaimana lagi?

Wanita itu adalah Neliel, sesuai skenario ia menjadi gadis penghibur di klub tersebut. Dengan manjanya ia menarik tangan Ichigo dan membawanya di salah satu sofa klub dengan meja bundar di depannya.

Kedua pria yang lain mengikuti langkah pasangan tersebut dan duduk di meja yang sama. Neliel sangat bersemangat menggoda Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi ia memeluk leher Ichigo dan melekat terus seperti prangko.

Grimmjow melihat setiap reaksi yang akan Ichigo tunjukkan dan ternyata dugaannya tepat. Ichigo sedikit merasa risih dengan tipe wanita yang terlalu menonjol di bagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak semakin tak bersemangat sekarang.

"Tolong, berhentilah menyentuh tubuhku, Nona." tolak Ichigo dengan halus.

Neliel jadi merasa malu sendiri, jika orang yang digodanya jelas-jelas menolaknya. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya tersenyum mengetahui tak ada perubahan dari sikap Ichigo. Sahabatnya itu masih sama seperti waktu SMU dulu. Seleranya berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Hei, Nona. Kemarilah! Dia memang tak suka dengan wanita. Dia homo!" kata Grimmjow sambil tersenyum ke arah istrinya.

Neliel memaksa tersenyum dan kini mendekat pada Grimmjow. Ia kemudian menyuruh Neliel duduk di atas pangkuannya dan memeluk erat perut polos Neliel.

Dan skenario pun dimulai…

"Nona, bisakah kau memesankan sahabatku itu seorang gadis? Kurasa dia memerlukannya untuk malam ini," kata Grimmjow sambil mengecup pipi Neliel.

Hitsugaya tetap saja diam namun matanya kembali menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan bising itu. Mencari seseorang yang katanya mengidap sindrom hilang ingatan permanen. Mungkin saja seseorang itu ingat padanya sebagai pengecualian. PD sekali.

"Oh… kami baru saja menerima barang baru. Dia masih perawan. Tapi ya… cukup mahal memang," kata Neliel sambil meminum segelas minuman beralkohol di depannya.

Ichigo yang merasa tak tertarik memilih untuk menatap sang DJ di lantai dansa. Segelas anggur beralkohol ditenggaknya dengan sekali minum. Dan dilanjutkannya berulang kali.

"Wah… coba kau tunjukkan dulu barangnya, Nona. Aku akan membayar berapa pun agar sahabatku ini terhibur," kata Grimmjow sambil menatap kepergian Hitsugaya yang entah kemana.

Ichigo masih saja tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan di depannya. Matanya semakin sayu mengingat beberapa gelas kecil alkohol telah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Namun Grimmjow sangat terkejut saat didapatinya Hitsugaya telah mengobrol dengan seorang gadis mungil dan…

"Sial, dia main curang! Bocah bodoh!" kata Grimmjow pelan saat mendapati bahwa Hitsugaya telah melanggar skenario buatannya.

***(_)***

"Hai, Nona. Boleh aku mengetahui siapa namamu?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada seorang gadis mungil di sampingnya.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam SMU super mini. Rambut hitamnya terpangkas pendek dan sebuah kaca mata ber_frame_ putih menutupi indahnya iris violet di dalamnya.

Rupanya penampilan gadis ini telah diubah menyerupai penampilannya waktu SMU dan lebih nakal tentu saja. Mengingat pekerjaan barunya di sini adalah sebagai wanita penghibur.

Sangat terlihat takut-takut, ragu dan enggan. Rupanya ini kali pertama ia berada di lingkungan bebas dan berbahaya seperti ini.

"Hei, jangan mendekat! Dia kutemukan lebih dulu," seorang pria paruh baya menghadang Hitsugaya dengan keadaan setengah mabuknya.

Hitsugaya yang merasa tertantang menahan dada pria tersebut dan mulai beradu mulut. Perkelahian pun dimulai saat pria paruh baya tersebut mengatai Hitsugaya sebagai bocah TK. Rukia yang merasa dirinya terancam berjalan mundur dan terus melihat perkelahian itu dengan sangat takut.

Dan tanpa disadarinya sebuah tangan besar menangkap tubuh kecil Rukia dari belakang, "Tertangkap kau!" kata pria dengan rambut putih tersebut.

"Hoi, Kokuto! Cepat bawa dia kemari!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan semangatnya.

Kokuto mengangguk pada lelaki bernama Ashido tersebut kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan Rukia dengan sangat mudah. Rukia terus meronta karena perlakukan pria tersebut. Dan akhirnya Rukia sampai pada segerombolan anak muda yang tengah mabuk berat.

Rukia diturunkan oleh Kokuto di atas meja yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Suara riuh mulai membahana tatkala Rukia mulai panik dan berusaha kabur. Namun dengan cepat segerombolan anak muda itu membentuk benteng agar Rukia tak dapat lolos.

"Wah, gadis SMU nakal rupanya… Berapa hargamu? Malam ini kami semua ingin membawamu ke apartemen kami. Benarkan, Teman-teman?" teriak Koukuto bersemangat sambil memberi penawaran pada teman-temannya.

"Tu—tunggu dulu. A—aku masih tidak mengerti maksud kalian… aku baru disi…" belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya sebuah tangan menahan rahangnya.

"Polos sekali. Kau masih perawan rupanya… itu semakin bagus," kata Kakuto mendekatkan wajahnya menuju ke wajah Rukia, membisikinya dengan nada ingin.

Rukia menahan bahu pria tersebut dan membuang wajahnya ke samping. Namun usahanya sia-sia, bergerak pun tidak, tubuh itu terus merapat. Rukia merasa lemas seketika saat Kokuto mendorong pelan dirinya untuk berposisi tidur di atas meja. Teriakan pria yang lain semakin membuat Rukia berdebar.

"Aku tidak mau… Tu—tung…"

**Buk!**

Sebuah tinjuan mengenai telak pipi Kokuto. Kokuto jatuh terjelembab dan diiringi keheningan yang lainnya. Pria penyerang itu menatap sangar kepada segerombolan anak muda tersebut.

"Enyahlah kalian! Dia milikku!" katanya tegas sambil menginjak kaki Kokuto yang berada di bawahnya.

Kokuto menjerit saat salah satu tulangnya terasa patah diinjak keras oleh pria itu, bahkan tanpa ragu sekali pun. Memang dasarnya anak muda. Mereka takut dan segera lari meninggalkan Kokuto yang ternyata pingsan di tempat saat pria itu kembali menginjak perutnya.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu lembut sambil membantu Rukia turun dari meja dan membantunya berdiri sejajar dengannya sekarang.

Titik-titik air mata segera dihapusnya dan dengan cepat Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria yang sudah menolongnya tersebut.

"Siapa namamu? Kau tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti ini," kata Ichigo sambil membenahi rambut Rukia yang berantakan.

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Maaf telah membuat keributan," kata Rukia sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera pergi.

"Namaku Ichi…" belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia langsung saja lari dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih ingin berbicara banyak sebenarnya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum saat mendapati sosok kecil itu menghilang ditelan segerombolan orang yang menyesaki lantai dansa. Ichigo menatap talapak tangan yang beberapa saat yang lalu berjabat tangan dengan gadis bernama Rukia.

Entah apa yang dirasakannya. Sepertinya ada perasaan senang yang sangat saat kedua tangan mereka bersatu. Ichigo merasa pernah mengenal gadis itu. Tapi… dimana?

Dilain pihak Grimmjow mencari sosok Ichigo yang menghilang begitu saja. Ia panik kalau-kalau rencananya gagal. Dan ternyata yang dicari tengah asik menenggak minuman di meja yang sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu mereka tempati. Dasar menyusahkan!

"Woi, Ichigo! Kau bisa membuatku gila bila terus menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu… hosh… hosh…" Grimmjow yang kini berada di samping Ichigo hanya berdiri sambil menumpukan badannya pada lengan yang tersangga di kedua lututnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatmu lebih baik kan? Sebaiknya kau ikut dengaku sekarang, kutunjukkan barang bagus untuk mainanmu malam ini," kata Grimmjow sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo segera menampik tangan Grimmjow dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih normal dari sebelumnya, "Apa yang kau maksud barang itu seorang wanita?" tanya Ichigo.

Grimmjow hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Kujamin kau tak akan menyesal. Dia akan membuatmu lebih baik,"

Ichigo sekarang mengambil posisi berdiri dan menarik lengan Grimmjow agar mendekat padanya, "Aku ingin wanita bernama Rukia. Jika bukan dia aku tak mau,"

Grimmjow terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa menyebutkan nama istrinya tersebut. Jangan-jangan ia sudah ingat dan sebentar lagi ia akan dihajar habis-habisan karena menjadikan istri Ichigo sebagai wanita malam.

"Ba—bagaimana… k—kau…" Grimmjow sudah berkeringat dingin takut sebentar lagi ajalnya akan menjemput.

Ichigo melepaskan tarikannya pada Grimmjow kemudian menatap telapak tangan yang diangkatnya hingga setinggi dada. Takut bila Ichigo akan menamparnya, Grimmjow memejamkan mata dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya diganggu orang lain," kata Ichigo dengan suara sumbang sambil terus mengamati telapak tangannya yang kosong.

Grimmjow yang merasa ada kejanggalan kembali membuka matanya. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini belum mengetahui bahwa Rukia adalah belahan jiwanya yang hilang. Grimmjow sempat bersyukur bahawa Ichigo masih tak mengenali Rukia, meskipun sebenarnnya itulah tujuannya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di sana. Dan kurasa… dia bukanlah gadis murahan," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk tempat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Grimmjow tersenyum dan merangkul Ichigo dari samping sambil menariknya, "Pilihan bagus, Kawan. Dia masih gadis dan baru bergabung hari ini,"

***(_)***

Dengan gugup Ichigo membuka pintu sebuah ruangan di depannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak hebat saat melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya tengah duduk manis di sudut sebuah ranjang.

Penampilannya tetap sama, terlihat seperti remaja dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Ichigo mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping Rukia.

"Kau terlalu cepat pergi, aku belum memperkenalkan diri," kata Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Ma—maafkan aku," jawab Rukia gugup tanpa memandang Ichigo.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Maaf sudah membawamu ke tempat seperti ini," kata Ichigo yang menyadari kecanggungan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya yang membeli Rukia.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa. Saya akan melayani…" kata Rukia namun terputus.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo membawa kedua bahu Rukia untuk bergeser dan berhadapan dengannya. Dibukanya pelan kacamata Rukia. Diangkatnya wajah gadis itu.

Ichigo memandangi wajah Rukia kemudian berkata, "Aku ingin…"

**Bersambung di Chapter 3**

**Ok, Gay cuma ingin flashback dengan tema pasaran hilang ingatan dan tema yang lagi nge_trand _belakangan ini, wanita malam. Tapi, tentu saja plot beda dan gak sinetron-sinetron amat kok, tenang aja. **

**Bagi yang mereview, akan Saya balas Reviewnya besok atau lusa ya? Saya lagi sibuk nih.  
><strong>

**Apakah**** jelek?**** Atau**** terlalu**** panjang?**** Kritik,**** saran,**** dan**** flame ****semua**** diterima. ****Terima**** kasih**** yang ****sudah**** bersedia**** mereview**** dan**** membaca. ****Chapter ****ini**** di-**_**review **_**lagi**** ya?**** Soalnya Q ****suka ****baca**** review ****kalian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach By Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, AU**

**Rate : M**

**Skenario MBA**

*Gay*

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Ti—tidak apa-apa. Saya akan melayani…" kata Rukia namun terputus.<p>

Dengan perlahan Ichigo membawa kedua bahu Rukia untuk bergeser dan berhadapan dengannya. Dibukanya pelan kacamata Rukia. Diangkatnya wajah gadis itu.

Ichigo memandangi wajah Rukia kemudian berkata, "Aku ingin…"

***(_)***

"Bagus, Ichigo! Lakukan! Cepat lakukan!" teriak Grimmjow girang di depan sebuah TV 21' yang menayangkan segala adegan di dalam kamar bernomor 27 tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Hitsugaya yang kini terikat kuat di atas sebuah kursi di dalam ruangan pengintai tersebut. Neliel hanya mendengus kesal melihat adegan di dalam TV. Lain halnya Yoruichi, ia tengah menghitung bayaran yang beberapa saat yang lalu Grimmjow berikan sebagai uang muka.

Padahal sepasang muda-mudi di dalam TV tersebut sudah mulai mendekat. Tapi entah kenapa pria didalamnya yaitu Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

Rukia yang nampaknya gugup hanya memegangi dadanya. Mungkin saja ia berdebar hebat sekarang, mengingat orang setampan Ichigo berusaha untuk…

"Maaf, maksudku tadi… aku ingin kau tak memakai kaca mata itu lagi. Warna matamu bagus," dusta Ichigo sambil memijat dahinya.

Rukia mulai menatap Ichigo dan ekspresi heran mulai nampak di wajah polosnya. Karena melihat wajah Ichigo yang sedikit lelah, ia mendekat dan berkata,

"Apa Anda sakit? Pusing?" tanya Rukia yang melihat Ichigo memijat ringan dahinya.

Ichigo meoleh pada Rukia kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa… kau tidurlah, aku akan keluar sebentar," kata Ichigo yang kini beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar.

**Disisi lain**

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" teriak Grimmjow gregetan saat mengetahui mereka berdua tak melakukan apa pun.

Padahal Grimmjow sudah menyiapkan _popcorn_ untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya. Neliel dan Hitsugaya nampak bernapas lega mengetahui hal itu. Sekarang Grimmjow mulai memikirkan cara yang tepat agar mereka berdua cepat melakukannya. Tapi… sepertinya akan sulit.

***(_)***

Pagi pun menjelang, karena terlalu lama menunggu, Rukia benar-benar ketiduran semalam. Kini ia mulai membuka matanya, menguceknya sebentar dan memandang ke bagian atap ruangan.

Perlahan ia mulai mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjang dan melihat ke arah depan. Begitu terkejutnya Rukia saat mendapati pria yang membelinya tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa di pojok ruangan tersebut dalam posisi duduk.

Dengan cepat Rukia membuang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Ichigo. Begitu sampai di depannya, Rukia ragu untuk membangunkan pria tersebut. Dan untuk menebus kesalahannya, ia mengambil selimutnya kembali dan memasangkannya pada tubuh Ichigo dengan segera.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah bangun," kata Ichigo yang masih menutup matanya.

Begitu terkejutnya Rukia saat mendapati Ichigo tak benar-benar tidur saat ini. Dengan cepat Rukia mengambil kembali selimut itu dan mulai memandang Ichigo yang mulai membuka sedikit matanya.

"Ma—maafkan aku. Aku ketiduran dan belum melakukan apapun dengan Anda. Bi—bisa dilakukan sekarang kok," kata Rukia dengan malu-malu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Ichigo mengambil posisi berdiri dan memeluk Rukia sekilas kemudian melepaskannya.

"Nah sudah, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu." kata Ichigo sambil melangkah pergi menuju pintu.

"Tu—tunggu. Maksudku melakukan…" belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ichigo sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Bila ada yang bertanya, bilang saja kita sudah melakukannya. Aku harus pulang." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum kepada Rukia dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Rukia terkejut namun entah kenapa sesuatu yang hangat telah menyentuh hatinya. Pelanggan pertamaya itu sangatlah baik hati. Bahkan ia belum menyentuh Rukia sama sekali. Rukia berharap pelanggan keduanya tak jauh berbeda dengan pria itu.

"Terima kasih." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

***(_)***

Grimmjow nampak murung sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Rencananya gagal total untuk mewujudkan skenario buatannya. Memang tak mudah bila langsung bertemu dan langsung melakukan, mengingat Ichigo bukanlah tipe pria bernafsu tinggi.

Grimmjow nampak frustasi sekarang. Lain halnya dengan Ichigo, setelah kepulangannya dari klub beberapa saat yang lalu. Wajahnya nampak cerah dan beberapa kali kepergok tersenyum sendiri dengan bodohnya.

"Apa kau gila, Ichigo? Ekspresi wajahmu aneh," kata Grimmjow mendapati sahabatnya tengah menonton film horor namun ekspresi wajahnya malah tersenyum tak jelas.

"E—eh… barusan kau berkata apa, Grimm?" tanya Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Grimmjow yang tengah berdiri di belakang sofa yang didudukinya.

"Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau seperti ini," Grimmjow mengambil duduk tepat di samping Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali memperhatikan layar di depannya dengan malas. Sepertinya ia tak suka mengetahui Grimmjow menyadari _mood_ baiknya hari ini. Kesenangannya lebih sirna lagi saat Grimmjow bertanya,

"Bagaimana layanan gadis itu? Apa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Grimmjow yang sebenarnya ia sendiri pun bisa menjawabnya.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya pada Grimmjow kemudian menjawab, "Kami tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar saja dengannya. Aku tidak sepertimu,"

Grimmjow berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian memulai lagi skenario buatannya, "Sayang sekali kau tak melakukannya. Padahal aku sudah membayar banyak untuk itu. Jadi… orang lain yang akan melakukannya ya?"

Perkataan Grimmjow mampu membuat Ichigo menaikan sebelah alisnya sekarang. Kerutan di dahinya juga semakin tajam. Sepertinya ia tak mengerti akan pernyataan Grimmjow barusan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo menatap serius Grimmjow.

"Bukankah dia seorang pelacur? Jika kemarin malam kau tak melakukannya, berarti malam nanti orang lain yang akan membelinya kan?" kata Grimmjow santai sambil memejamkan matanya.

Belum sempat Grimmjow menyabung penjelasannya, ia merasakan sebuah cengkraman kuat pada kerah bajunya. Sepertinya ada yang mulai emosi di sini. Dan Grimmjow berhasil memancing pria di sampingnya tersebut.

"Jangan menyebutnya pelacur di hadapanku! Keterlaluan kau, Grimm!" ancam Ichigo dengan pandangan menusuk yang di arahkan tepat pada wajah Grimmjow yang tak menoleh padanya.

Benar-benar berani. Grimmjow begitu mudahnya mengatakan istri Ichigo sebagai pelacur. Tentu saja sang suami akan marah kan? Dan dalam keadaan sadar, tentu saja Grimmjow takkan berani mengatakannya. Apakah ia ingin dihajar habis-habisan dengan Ichigo?

"Kau tidak bodohkan, Ichigo? Itu pekerjaannya. Kasihan sekali gadis itu…" Grimmjow bersikap melankolis sekarang.

Ichigo baru menyadarinya sekarang. Perkataan Grimmjow benar. Dan untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu? Dan membelanya seolah ia tau segalanya? Padahal sudah jelas, pelacur adalah profesinya saat ini.

"Kau benar… tak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusan gadis itu," kata Ichigo lesu sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Namun lain halnya dengan Grimmjow. Ia terkejut Ichigo tak mendesaknya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Rencananya gagal total untuk memancing emosi Ichigo. Mungkin logika otaknya mulai bekerja. Dan perasaan hati kecilnya mulai ia tinggalkan.

"Cih! Berpura-pura tak peduli seperti itu. Tak perlu berkomentar lagi, nanti malam kau harus ikut denganku," kata Grimmjow sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang terlihat masih bimbang sekarang.

***(_)***

Ichigo sedikit malas saat Grimmjow mengajaknya kembali ke klub malam tersebut. Lelaki berambut biru langit itu mendorong Ichigo dari belakang untuk memasuki salah satu ruangan di bagian belakang klub.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" seorang wanita dengan penampilan seksi menyambut kedatangan Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang kini sudah berada di dalam ruangan luas dan hanya berisi satu orang saja. Ia adalah…

"Yoruichi, Anak buahmu belum melakukannya dengan si Payah ini," kata Grimmjow sambil menunjuk Ichigo di sampingnya.

Ichigo nampak gusar dengan sebutan itu. Lagi pula kenapa juga ia harus dibawa ke tempat ini bila hanya sekedar untuk mengadu? Padahal ia tak ingin terlibat lagi dengan masalah rumit seperti ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah membayar banyak agar kegadisannya bisa dinikmati Ichigo? Tapi anak buahmu tak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik," kata Grimmjow sambil mengakat dagunya.

Dengan cepat Yoruichi mendekat ke arah Ichigo kemudian berhenti tepat dua meter dari lelaki itu. Yoruichi tersenyum sejenak kemudian berteriak, "Rukia!" begitu keras.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis kecil dengan _dress_ kuning manis tanpa lengan mulai menunjukkan sosok kehadirannya di ruangan itu. Nampak gaun yang sangat indah hanya untuk dikenakan oleh seorang gadis pelacur.

"Sepertinya hadiah dari Kyoraku cocok untukmu. Apalagi jika kau bisa tidur dengannya, dia akan memberimu lebih dari itu," kata Yoruichi santai sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang diambilnya dari saku.

Ichigo terkejut saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Yoruichi. Sepertinya ada pria lain yang juga menginginkan Rukia. Dan sepertinya, Rukia belum sempat terjual oleh pria itu.

"Kudengar… kau belum melayani Tuan ini dengan baik, Rukia. Kau mempermalukanku," kata Yoruichi dengan penuh penekanan sambil mendekat pada tubuh kecil Rukia.

Yang didatangi hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan gelisah di depan pahanya. Ichigo dapat menangkap aura ketakutan meskipun tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia secara langsung.

Rasa iba mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Mana mungkin gadis sepolos Rukia—menurutnya, diperlakukan sepeti itu. Bahkan untuk dikatakan seorang pelacur sama sekali tak pantas, gadis itu terlalu manis dan suci di matanya.

"Kau bisu! Angkat wajahmu, Pelacur bodoh!" teriak Yoruichi sambil mengangkat dagu Rukia.

Ichigo semakin terkejut dengan aksi tersebut. Tak beda juga dengan Grimmjow yang mulai mengutuk aksi Yoruichi yang berlebihan. Hal itu bisa membuat Rukia trauma kan?

"Ma—maafkan a…" belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi Rukia.

**Plak!**

Grimmjow menganga saat aksi itu terjadi di depan matanya. Ichigo terlihat begitu marah dan segera mendekat dan menarik Rukia untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan? Dia tidak bersalah," kata Ichigo sambil menahan Rukia untuk tetap di belakangnya.

"Cih! Kau tak perlu ikut campur! Dia memang tak becus menghasilkan uang untukku," kata Yoruichi sambil mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu sofa.

Dengan cepat Ichigo merogoh saku belakangnya. Diambilnya dompet yang berisi penuh dengan uang dan beberapa ATM tersebut. Semua uang _cash_ yang berada di dalamnya dengan cepat ia keluarkan dan diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ini, kuberikan padamu. Jangan memukulnya lagi." kata Ichigo mantap dan memandang Yoruichi dengan serius.

Rukia berusaha menghentikan Ichigo namun ditahan oleh Grimmjow. Grimmjow masih ingin menumbuhkan rasa peduli Ichigo kepada istrinya tersebut. Mungkin cobaan terbesar Ichigo berada di sini sekarang.

"Kau pria aneh…" gumam Yoruichi sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju Rukia.

Ditariknya paksa lengan gadis itu dan dengan kuat dan cepat di dorongnya tubuh kecil tersebut untuk menghantam tubuh Ichigo. Dengan sigap Ichigo mengangkap tubuh Rukia dengan pelukannya dan saling menatap sejenak.

"Selesaikan tugasmu, Rukia. Apa kau tak malu dengan pria sebaik dia?" kata Yoruichi sambil beranjak pergi dan menyisakan ruangan yang kembali sepi.

***(_)***

"Ce—cepat. Anda bisa melakukannya sekarang. Jangan sungkan-sungkan…" kata Rukia yang sekarang tengah duduk tegang di sisi kanan tempat tidur.

Mereka berdua saling membelakangi diri. Ichigo tepat duduk di samping kiri tempat tidur. Rasanya malam ini ia tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak menyentuh Rukia. Karena… ia tak ingin melihat Rukia disakiti lagi.

"Apa kau yakin? Bukankah sesuatu itu harus kau berikan kepada suamimu kelak?" kata Ichigo yang kini mengambil posisi tidur dengan melipat kedua tangan sebagai bantalan serta menatap kosong langit-langit di hadapannya.

Rukia menolehkan wajahnya menatap sekilas Ichigo. Perkataan lelaki itu benar. Seharusnya kehormatannya tak bisa diberikan kepada sembarang orang. Tapi tak ada pilihan untuk Rukia.

"Anda benar… tapi, Aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Terima kasih, Anda pelanggan pertamaku dan sangatlah baik," kata Rukia menaikkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan tidur menghadap Ichigo yang masih menatap langit-langit di atasnya.

Keheningan mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka beberapa menit saat suara decitan ranjang terdengar begitu tubuh tinggi Ichigo beralih untuk menghadap Rukia.

"Maaf… aku tidak tega melakukan hal itu pad…" belum sempat Ichigo mengakhiri kalimatnya, penerangan di sekitarnya padam begitu saja.

**Dep!**

***(_)***

"Rasakan itu, Bodoh! Sekarang kalian berdua pasti melakukannya!" kata Grimmjow yang menjadi provokator atas padamnya lampu di dalam kamar bernomorkan 27 itu.

Grimmjow nampak senang sekarang. Begitu cerdasnya—begitulah pikirnya saat ide brilian tersebut mampring di otaknya. Yoruichi nampak menyeringai saat dilihatnya layar TV tersebut begitu gelap sekarang.

"Kau licik, Grimmjow…" kata Yoruichi sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan serius.

Namun masalahnya sekarang, "Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau mereka melakukannya?" kata Neliel yang sudah tak sabar menunggu hasil ide suaminya tersebut.

"Kau benar… sial! Aku tidak memikirkannya!" kata Grimmjow yang baru menyadari kelemahan penemuannya itu.

"Lampunya harus dihidupkan sekarang. Harus!" kata Neliel bersemangat.

Ia begitu tak rela jika apa yang direncanakan suaminya tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Dengan cepat ia mencari tombol khusus untuk menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Namun Grimmjow mencegahnya. Terjadilah pertengkaran ringan dan adu mulut di antara mereka.

***(_)***

Disisi lain begitu ruangan itu padam, Rukia nampak begitu panik dan hal itu berhasil menimbulkan sedikit keberhasilan dalam tujuan yang ingin dicapai Grimmjow atas insiden buatannya tersebut.

"Lampunya padam. Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Bagaimana ini?" kata Rukia yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjang dan akan beranjak pergi.

Namun sebuah tangan berhasil menahan bahunya. Tangan tersebut menyentuhnya dan tanpa wujud tentu saja. Seolah tahu bahwa itu adalah Ichigo, Rukia menghentikan geraknya.

"Diamlah dulu, kita keluar bersama-sama," katanya tenang dan sebelah tangannya merogoh saku depannya untuk meraih _handphone_.

Begitu mendapatkannya, Ichigo segera menekan salah satu tombol yang membuat layar _handphone_nya bercahanya. Dan hal itu membuat sedikit penerangan bagi mereka berdua. Keduanya masih menatap layar _handphone_ yang berada di atas genggaman Ichigo.

Namun perlahan pandangan mereka beralih dan berangsur naik hingga sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Dan begitu sadar, pancaran cahaya redup yang terpantul pada iris mereka membuat suasana menjadi romantis sekaligus gugup menghampiri mereka.

**Deg!**

Perlahan detak jantung keduanya berpacu saat disadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama mereka berkontak mata begitu lama dari biasanya. Ada sebuah perasaan ingin mendekat saat perlahan cahaya tersebut mulai meredup. Bukan hanya Ichigo—seorang makhluk adam yang konon selalu menjadi provokator timbulnya kontak fisik diantara sepasang kekasih.

Dalam kasus ini, keduanya mendekat sacara bersamaan mengikuti penerangan minim mereka yang mulai meredup. Rukia merasakan sebuah cengkraman di bahunya menguat dan sedikit mendorongnya untuk mendekat kepada sang pemilik.

Keduanya bukan terhipnotis, mereka benar-benar sadar saat kedua bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu dan membentuk suatu kontak fisik yang menghangatkan seluruh tubuh mereka. Benar-benar hening, remang dan hangat. Cengkraman pada bahu Rukia berubah menjadi pelukan ringan sekarang.

Dan tanpa disadari, mereka hanyut dalam ciuman tak diseganjakan tersebut. Perlahan tubuh kokoh Ichigo semakin condong dan seakan sengaja, Ichigo membawa tubuh Rukia untuk jatuh bersama dengan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Tak ada penolakan yang berarti saat penerangan itu lenyap sempurna. Tubuh Rukia benar-benar mengikuti arah pelukan protektif itu membawannya. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

***(_)***

Seorang pria kecil dengan rambut esnya tanpa basa-basi masuk begitu saja di dalam rungan bertuliskan 'Dilarang Masuk!' tersebut. Dan saat berada didalamnnya, sebuah pertengkaran menyambut kedatangannya yang tak terduga itu.

Ia menatap layar TV yang masih juga menggelap. Dan dengan santainnya ia berjalan melewati sepasang suami istri yang tengah ribut memperdebatkan masalah tombol lampu. Hitsugaya yang memang cerdas dan sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apa pun, dengan cepat menekan salah satu tombol di atas meja.

Dengan cepat pula cahaya dari TV memancar dan menimbulkan keheningan yang cukup lama di ruangan tersebut. Hitsugaya yang melihat layar itu pertama kali langsung terkejut dan dengan cepat mencengkram layar pengintai itu dan bertindak lebay.

"Hentikan! Brengsek kau, Ichigo! Berani-beraninya kau memperkosa Rukia!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengguncang-guncagkan layar di hadapannya.

Grimmjow hanya melongo sedangkan Neliel menatap benci pada sosok gadis di layar kaca tersebut. Namun Grimmjow tersadar begitu mengetahui Hitsugaya mulai beranjak pergi menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan bergumam,

"Aku harus menghentikannya!" kata Hitsugaya penuh penekanan.

Dengan cepat Grimmjow menangkap pria kecil tersebut. Memeluknya dan menahan agar tak bergerak. Hitsugaya terus meronta dalam pelukan Grimmjow dan tentu saja rontaan sekuat apa pun takkan berpengaruh oleh tubuh besarnya.

***(_)***

Karena Ichigo yang saat ini memejamkan matanya, ia tak sadar bahwa penerangan telah kembali. Rukia yang menyadari itu kini membuka matanya perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah serius Ichigo yang saat ini tengah membungkam bibirnya.

Tubuh berat Ichigo yang berada di atasnya membuat Rukia tidak dapat bergerak dan bahkan sulit untuk bernapas seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena hal ini adalah kali pertama baginya, mungkin saja ia masih belum terbiasa.

Ichigo sedikit bergumam saat ciumannya berpindah pada leher Rukia. Rukia perlahan menggigit bibirnya saat detak jantung berpacu cepat mengetahui aksi Ichigo pada dirinya.

Ia merasakan panas tubuhnya meningkat dan sesuatu seperti gigitan semut menyerangi perutnya. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan ketegangan dan gairah? Rukia tak mengerti, namun sekarang perutnya menjadi nyeri saat tubuh bidang Ichigo mengapit perutnya.

Tak terjadi apapun. Mereka masih lengkap mengenakan pakaian mereka. Hanya saja Rukia merasa tubuhnya kurang sehat sekarang. Ia merasakan panas yang amat dan mual tepat di perutnya.

"Maaf… aku… tidak bisa menghentikannya…" bisik Ichigo saat Rukia berusaha melonggarkan jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ichigo.

Selalu saja sama. Ichigo takkan pernah bisa melepaskan Rukia saat ciuman telah mereka mulai. Kecuali…

"Ber—berhenti," kata Rukia sambil mendorong bahu Ichigo, membuat jarak dan terlepasnya pengeksploitasian Ichigo pada leher Rukia.

Ichigo tak dapat menahan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Rukia. Dorongan lemah wanita itu begitu tak berati baginya. Namun saat Rukia merasakan bahwa sesuatu akan keluar dari mulutnya, ia segera membuangkam mulut itu.

Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia dan melihat setitik air mata yang tertahan di sudut matanya. Seakan tahu dan seakan mengalami _déjà__vu,_ tanpa sadar Ichigo mengatakan, "Pe—perutmu sakit lagi?" kata Ichigo dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Rukia sebenarnya heran. Dari perkataan Ichigo, sepertinya pria ini tahu bahwa Rukia memang sering mengalami hal ini. Namun tak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir. Dengan cepat Rukia mendorong Ichigo dan secepat mungkin ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia muntahkan sekarang.

Ichigo hanya duduk di atas ranjang sekarang, dengan salah satu kaki yang ia tekuk, ia menyandarkan siku di atasnnya untuk menopang kepalanya yang tengah berambut acak-acakan sekarang.

Ingin rasanya ia memasuki kamar mandi dan melihat kondisi Rukia. Namun ia tahu tempat seprivasi itu mana mungkin ia masuki. Ia hanya menggosok kepalanya dan memilih untuk menunggu Rukia sambil duduk cemas si sudut tempat tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia keluar dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Ia beralan dan duduk tepat di samping Ichigo. Kedua mulut mereka terbuka secara bersamaan dan sama-sama mengucapkan.

"Maaf…"

Keduanya terkejut sendiri dan saling menatap sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mngontrol diriku. Sekali lagi maaafkan aku…" kata Ichigo yang sekarang hanya berani menatap lantai.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, bi—bisa dilanjutkan jika Anda…" kata Rukia namun terputus saat sebuah tangan hangat dan besar menyetuh bagian atas kepalanya.

Ichigo menepuk kepala Rukia beberapa kali dan berkata, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, jika kau menawarkan dirimu sekali lagi. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan bisa menghentikannya,"

Sontak rona tersipu nampak di wajah Rukia. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Bukankan aku mempunyai nama? Aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku,"

Rukia hanya mengagguk dan membalas senyuman Ichigo, "Baiklah, Kurosaki…"

***(_)***

"Sial! Sial! Siaaalll…" teriak Grimmjow sambil berjongkok dan menjambak rambutnya.

Pria ini mulai frustasi rupanya. Mengingat apa yang direncanakan berakhir dengan kegagalan total. Terlebih lagi ia menganggap bahwa aksi Hitsugaya lah yang menyebabkannya.

Dengan cepat Grimmjow mencengkram kedua bahu Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya berwajah datar dan menatap malas Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang sudah murka kini berteriak-teriak di depan wajah Hitsugaya. Namun tetap saja, Si kerdil begitu tenang dan cuek.

Setelah puas dan dirasa dirinya sudah menceramahi pria itu. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada layar pengintai tersebut. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya saat Ichigo menyelimuti Rukia dan dirinya sendiri memilih tidur di sofa pojok ruangan.

Berulang kali Grimmjow memergoki tatapan kekhawatiran di wajah Ichigo. Dan dengan gumaman Grimmjow berkata, "Ini belum berakhir, Ichigo. Kurasa… ini akan semakin mudah."

**Bersabung di Chapter 4**


End file.
